Last Kiss
by cenz
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 uploaded!] "This is the way that i choose,i'll try to love him and forget Ryoma......" please read it and review!!PLEASE!!!PLEASE!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: .........Did I know Takeshi Konomi sensei  
  
"Echizeeennn!" Someone yelled from outside. It makes Ryoma choked for a while. "Does he have to shout like that?" Ryoma grumbled and finish his breakfast.  
  
"Itekimas.." He wore his shoes and walked outside. A man with spiky hair was on a bicycle, he grinned.  
  
"Ohayo,Echizen!"  
  
"Ohayo" Ryoma replied as he gets on the bicycle.  
  
"You can hold on me if you want, we're gonna be late if I don't drive like a psycho."  
  
Ryoma put his hand around the man's waist.  
  
"Good boy." Momo started to paddle his bicycle.  
  
"Emmm.ano Echizen."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Are you free tomorrow?"  
  
"Uis,why?"  
  
"I have two tickets and I have no one to accompany me so I was thinking about to. . . . . . Take you?"  
  
"Yada."  
  
"What?! What's that attitude?!"  
  
"Your taste about film is doubtful."  
  
"Hey!Since when you dare to tease me?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ryoma leaned at the wall outside his house. From distance a car was coming and the car stopped right in front of him.Momo get down from the white car.  
  
"Hey Echizen,are you ready?"  
  
"Senpai?"  
  
"Hee.hee..i borrowed it from my dad."  
  
"Are you sure that I can reach the destination safely if you drive?"  
  
"Stop it Echizen,I have learned driving for 3 months."  
  
Momo opened the door for Ryoma,and he get in. They departed.  
  
"So.how are you today?" Momo tried to light up the atmosphere.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Geez..you always like that." Ryoma turned on the radio.  
  
//So he know what I'm thinking about. // Momo giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"It's studio number 2." Ryoma looked at the tickets in his hand.  
  
"Yeah,wait a minute, I'm going to buy some popcorn."  
  
"Senpai."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You better buy more popcorns incase I get bored with your movie."  
  
"Damn!" Momo ran towards the popcorn store.  
  
"4 popcorns, please."  
  
"Okay, wait a minute." said the store owner.  
  
//it's gonna be fun. Its horror film, maybe he'll hug me if he gets scared." Momo took a glance at Ryoma.  
  
"Here is your popcorn, sir."  
  
"Thanks, take the exchange." Momo ran towards Ryoma with hand full of popcorns.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Momo grumbled as he watched Ryoma ate his ice cream happily. They're in a café near the theater.  
  
//He don't even afraid with the zombie, oppositely I'm the one who got feared. This is so disappointing// he sighed.  
  
"Waiter, can I have some beer?"  
  
The waiter brings a bottle of beer for momo."I don't know that you drink this thing." Ryoma stared at Momo.Momo drank straight from the bottle.  
  
"Senpai,you're the driver, you can't get drunk!"  
  
"It's okay, go home by yourself and leave me here." He drank again.  
  
"Senpai!" Momo ignore him. He drank the liquid more.Ryoma took the bottle away from his hand, but the bottle was empty.Momo drank it all.  
  
Momo laid his head on the table, he started to get drunk."Senpai,I've told you not to drink the beer!" Ryoma paid the bill and bring Momo outside. They sat beside the road."Senpai,daijobu?" Ryoma patted Momo's back.  
  
"Daijobu. . . . . I'll send you home."Momo took the car key from his pocket." But you're drunk! It's dangerous."  
  
"Ie. . . . .Don't be so fussy" Momo get in the car and start up the engine. But suddenly his desire to the boy beside him grew bigger. He kissed Ryoma until he lay down with Momo above him. They kissed for a while.  
  
//What am I doing? Why can't I struggle? //  
  
They stopped. They stared each other for a while.  
  
"Sorry." Only that word that Momo can said that time.Momo tried to avoid Ryoma's eyes.He drove his car.Ryoma face blushed.Momo's vision was still blur, he was half drunk, but he managed to send Ryoma home now.  
  
//Damn. . . . The alcohol affects my vision and mind. How could I kiss him like that? //  
  
He steal a glance at the blue-haired boy.Ryoma was staring stupidly at his hand, his face blushed but his eyes were empty.Yeah,a pair of eye that makes Momo fall in love with him.  
  
Momo blurred more; he no longer can control his car. His car slipped to the other lane.  
  
"Senpai!Stop the car immediately!!" Ryoma shouted. But it's too late. The car crushed with another car. The accident was so bad that the car crushed.Momo's head knocked and it's bleeding. He saw Ryoma closing his face with his both hands. He's bleeding too.  
  
"My eyes. . . . . "Ryoma said in pain  
  
Momo reached out his hand to reach him, but suddenly . . . . . . . . . . . . It's all dark.  
  
"Momo. . . . Mo. . . Mo. . . "  
  
//Who's calling me . . . . . ? Is that you Ryoma? //  
  
Momo opened his eyes slowly. He saw Eiji,Tezuka,Fuji and the others. They seem worried.Eiji's eyes were red.  
  
"Yukata ne. . . . " Eiji wiped his tears.Momo tried to get up but he felt dizzy. His left arm broken and his head were wrapped.  
  
"Ryoma. . . Where's Ryoma?" Momo asked in panic tone.  
  
"He's in the ICU.His injury was severe." Tezuka explained.  
  
When Momo heard that he felt his heart shattered into pieces." Is he okay? I want to see him. . . .NOW!!!"  
  
"Calm down,Momo!He's gonna be okay!" Oishi grabbed his shoulder, trying to calm him down.Eiji hugged the trembling body and whispered: "It's okay . . . . . . . Our baby boy is gonna be okay. . .. "  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Everyone was waiting in front the ICU room.Waitting the doctor to come out.Ryoma's surgery have went for 45 minutes.  
  
//God . . . . . please don't take him away. . . . I'm sorry. . . . It's all my fault. . . Please protect him. . . .Please!!!//  
  
God didn't take Ryoma away from Momo but he has his own decision.A decision that maybe can make Momo regret forever.  
  
A/N: How was it? I have changed this story. Is it still sucks?!Gosh!!Send your review please!!!Please!!! 


	2. The Obstacle Between Us

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh*  
  
Finally the doctor came out; everyone rushed to ask Ryoma condition.  
  
"He is all right now, but his eyes were injured in the accident. The broken glass injured his eyes."  
  
Everyone silent for a moment.  
  
"Then . . . . How is it?" Tezuka broke the silent.  
  
"He is unconscious right now, if he has awake I'll check his eyes."  
  
"Is there any possibility that he will be blind?"  
  
"Yes, about 65%." The doctor nodded  
  
//This doctor have a good analysis technique. Ii data// Inui thought and wrote something in his data book.  
  
"Can we see him now doctor?" asked Oishi  
  
"Yes."  
  
They walked to Ryoma's room.Momo stand in front the door, everyone was behind him. When his hand touched the door knob, it's trembling.  
  
"Open the door Momo."  
  
"I can't,Inui.I'm scared."  
  
Tezuka opened the door for him. As the door slowly opened everyone can see a boy laid weakly on the bed. There are injuries all over the small body. His eyes were wrapped.  
  
"Echizen. . . . . " Momo sat beside Ryoma and hold his hand.  
  
//It's all my fault . . . . . // Momo tears dropped on Ryoma's hand.  
  
"Ochibi. . . . You're gonna be okay aren't you?" Eiji bodies trembled as he says that.Oishi patted his shoulder, the red head boy buried his body in Oishi warm hug.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was late at night, everyone have go home.Momo was still holding Ryoma's hand. He is so tired that he falls asleep beside Ryoma.Suddenly Ryoma's fingers moved. He opened his eyes slowly, but he can't see anything, it's all black.  
  
//Someone is holding my hand. . . . //he reached out his hand and touched Momo's hair. He knew who it is. His fingers always remember the feel of Momo's hair and skin.  
  
"Senpai?"  
  
Momo woke up."Echizen!You have conscious?! I'll call the doctor!" Momo pressed the red button on the wall; the doctor and the nurse immediately come and examine Ryoma injuries. They unwrapped his eyes. The eyeball didn't seem to respond the light from the electric torch.  
  
The doctor talked to Ryoma.  
  
"How is your feeling now?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
The doctor sighed."Okay,Echizen you're injured at the accident. No bone was broken but your eyes were injured by the broken glass. Can you remember it?"  
  
"Yes. . . "Ryoma grabbed the blanket tightly.  
  
"I'm not saying that you'll be blind forever, there's still a chance to regain your vision. It's just like you're having a broken leg, you need time to cure it."  
  
"So if my eyes didn't get better . . . . ?"  
  
"That means . . . . . you're gonna be blind. . . "  
  
"Forever . . . . ?" Ryoma cut the doctor words.  
  
"I'm afraid yes." The doctor patted him and walked out of the room.  
  
Momo couldn't say anything; he just kept staring at the empty eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . . "He whispered.  
  
"I've told you not to drink. . . . . Why can't you just listen to me?!" Ryoma yelled.Momo kept his head down.  
  
"Go away. . . . . It's all your fault! I'll never forgive you if I'm blind forever!!"  
  
Momo stunned." Get out!!!".Momo have no choice but to go. As he closed the door,Ryoma tears rolled down.  
  
//I hate him!He make me suffer like this!He took away all my dreams, I can't play tennis anymore!!BASTARD!!!// he kept hitting his pillow.  
  
//you loves him. . . . // Ryoma stopped for a while.//You love him . . . admit that Ryoma.// His heart whispered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day, all the regular visited Ryoma after they practice.  
  
"Ryoma-kun try this, I made this sushi by myself." Taka-san fed Ryoma.Everyone was so sad to see Ryoma in this condition. He looked pale without his bright eyes. He looked like . . . . . . . a doll.The most emotionless doll.  
  
Momo didn't dare to face his friends and Ryoma.He felt ashamed and scared. Scared That his friends will blame him like Ryoma.He didn't allow anyone to visit him. He locked himself in the patient room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Momo can't sleep that night; he kept having a nightmare about the accident.  
  
//I misses him so much. . . . But he always refused to see me. //  
  
Momo walked out from his room to Ryoma's room. He opened the door slowly. The room was dark, he heard someone crying. He closed the door and sat beside Ryoma.Ryoma buried his face in his pillow. The pillow was wet with his tears." It's all Momo senpai fault!" Ryoma mumbled. Momo look sadly at Ryoma,he patted the blue hair.Ryoma surprised and lifted his face." Who are you . . . . . . .?"Ryoma asked again. His eyes were looking at Momo but it seems blank.Momo hugged him and kissed his forehead.Ryoma closed his eyes.  
  
// so it's you . . . . . . . //  
  
Momo released his hug and run away.  
  
"Momo senpai. . . . . . " Ryoma whispered and closed his face with his hand. Tears rolled down.  
  
"I miss you . . . . . . . really. . . . . "  
  
A/N: I don't know how to write this story to become an interesting one. Anyway please review. Don't leave this page without review okay? 


	3. Forever Last

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi????

Warning: Shounen-ai

_ Chapter 3 of Last Kiss_

It has been 4 days since Ryoma left the hospital. He locked himself in his room, refuse to eat and meet anyone. It made his family worried.

Momo heard about that from Eiji and planning to visit him.

"What are you doing here?! What do you want?! You're not welcome here!" Ryoma's mother yelled.

"Please let me see him. Maybe I can persuade him to eat."

"NO! Just go away! Don't get near Ryoma again! You're the one that responsible for making Ryoma blind!"

So Momo failed to see Ryoma,but he hasn't give up yet. He came again next day, begging Ryoma's mother to let him meet Ryoma,but the result always the same.

Today Momo came again.Ryoma's mother was too angry that she slapped Momo.

"Auntie!" Nanako hold the middle-aged woman waist.

"Auntie….I beg you….Let me meet him…..Onegai."Momo kneeled down.Nanjiro hand over a key.

"NANJIRO!!"

"Let him meet Ryoma.We don't have other choice."

"Arigatou. . . "Momo took the key and went upstairs.

He knocked the door, but there's no answer.

"Echizen. . . . It's me. . . I'm coming in okay?"

Again there's no answer, just when Momo unlock the door he heard something bumped harshly at the door. He immediately opened it.His foot stepped on a broken clock,the room was a mess,and it's dark.

"Echizen. . . "

Ryoma was sitting beside his bed when he heard Momo call him. He grabbed his racquet and throws it randomly, but it hit Momo's forehead and made a loud sound.

//Why don't he avoid it? //

"Echizen. . . " Momo rubbed his forehead.

Momo sat in front of the boy.He brought a plate of soup with him.

"You haven't eaten anything since you left the hospital. . . Do you really want your eyes to heal or not?"

Silence hung for a moment until Ryoma said something that shocked Momo.

"I can't see anymore. . . . . "

"What?" Momo startled

"I can't see anymore! The doctor said I CAN'T see anymore!!!Are you happy now?!"

Silence again.Momo can't believe what he just heard, he managed to find reason that will make Ryoma eat the food.

"But at least you must eat Echizen!Do you want to die like this? Leaving your family your friends and. . . "Momo stopped.

"And. . . ?"

"And. . . .. me. . . I'll become crazy if I have to worry about you everyday."

They silence for a moment. (AGAIN???? ^______^ ; )

"So please eat all this up….."

Ryoma didn't answer him.

"You really hate me?" If only Ryoma can see, a pair of eyes in front of him was holding their tears.

"Leave me alone,senpai."

Momo grabbed the boy's wrist tightly.

"I beg you . . . please eat . . . . . Even just a little. . . . After that you can slap me just like your mother did."

Ryoma released the grab and caressed his cheek.

"Is it left or right?"

"Left"

Gently,Ryoma rubbed his senpai's cheek.

//it hurts. . . .You just don't know how much my heart hurts too see you like this Echizen... //

Momo took the hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry. . . . . "And the tears rolled, it 'touched' Ryoma's soft skin.

"Senpai?you're crying."

"Momo wiped his tears. "Sorry." he murmured. All of sudden Ryoma hugged him tightly.Momo really wanted to hug the small body but his heart didn't allow him to do that. He stunned.

"Am I gonna be like this forever . . . . . ?"

Momo's heart stabbed when he heard that words. "Answer me . . . . "

"I don't know." Momo hate this answer but he couldn't find any better words.

"Aishiteru senpai. . . . Hontouni. . . . " Ryoma stopped.

Silent again (ARRGHHH!!!!! _____ ; )

"But after that accident. . . .We can't go back like before, right?" Momo continued.

"Yes. . . "Ryoma tighten his hug making Momo hard to breath.Momo released the boy's hug, "Souka. "He sighed.

//I wishes I can turn back time. . I have no choice but to leave now... //

"So now . . . will you eat all this up?"

Ryoma nodded. His hand took the spoon and hand it to Momo."Fed me. . . . "

So Momo fed the boy. While he was feeding him, he didn't take his gaze away from Ryoma's face.

//it's over. . . .It's over. . . . //

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Momo sat beside the bed with Ryoma on his chest, he is still hugging him. They were thinking the same thing, about how they used to be before. The happy day, tennis and the burger.Ryoma closed his eyes.

"Senpai. . . . . Kiss me again just like before."

Momo stunned, he gazed at the boy face. "Kiss me. . . . It's the last kiss,senpai."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't love you like I do before."

Momo felt his heart stabbed by something.

"I can't love you like before." He repeated. "Because you made me blind. . . . However I still love you so . . Please."

Momo laid him on the floor. //The last time I kissed you, you were staring at me. . . but now. . . .//

Momo closed his eyes, the tears rolled from his eyes to Ryoma's face as he pressed his lips on the boy's. It's a gentle kiss, a kiss that described love,pain,desire and missing feeling between them.

//I really loves him . . . really . . . but... //

It was quiet a long time before they finally parted.Momo stared at him for a while; a pair of hand touched his blushing cheeks.

"Takeshi . . . . "Ryoma whispered.

Momo stunned.//When did he….when did he call me in that way??//

"Call my name,senpai.For the last. . . . " and he hugged Momo's neck.Momo's lips trembled as he said: "Ryoma.."

He closed his eyes tightly and ran away, leaving Ryoma that still laying on the floor.

"Takeshi. . . . "

Ryoma touched his lips, the lips was warmer after the kiss. But this kiss was so different from the previous kiss. The kiss hurt each other heart.

// I don't even have the chance to see his face. . . . //

TBC. . . . .

A/N: Neeee…..how is it? I'm sorry that I took a long time to update this story; I'm facing my final exams ne?

*sighed* please send your review to make me happier okay? ^//////^

Thank's to Mi^mi and Whity for being my editor, thank's a lot!Ganbate on your stories whity!

Thank's for reading my story!Arigatou!!!


	4. Northern Fly

_Chapter 4 of Last Kiss_

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna admit they're not mine!!!! *Tenipri fans ready to sniper."

A/N: I can't find any suitable title! Honestly, I hate this title!! But, uh-oh......what can I do? ___ *sigh*

"Mo........"

"Momo....."

A hand patted the spiky haired man's shoulder, calling him back from his daydreaming. He saw the tensai and the acrobatic player staring at him confusedly.

"Nani,Fuji-senpai?"

"You're not paying attention today.Daijobu?"

"Ah.....really?Gomen.....I'm okay." He rubbed his bruise forehead.

"Eeeehh?What happened to your forehead?" Eiji reached his forehead.

Momo refuse the hand,Eiji looked somehow surprised to Momo's attitude. He knew Momo has been acting strange, but he had never expected the cheerful guy to be this.............rude.

"Sorry. . . . " Momo walked away.

"W. . . What?"

"Are you okay???"

"Yes, Of course!!" Eiji gave a cheerful smile.  


Fuji frowned, so many weird things happen today. If everyone started to act like that, maybe they will have 7 Tezuka in the team, And that's scary even to think of.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Momo walked home alone. He refuse all his friends invitation to walk together. He rubbed his head.

//What happened to me. . . I don't want anyone to touched me and talked to me except him....//

He sighed.

//Yeah. . . .Except him. . .. . //

Momo taught again about their kiss. The kiss that feel painful.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Tadaima....."

Momo put off his shoes. There's no answer. His parents maybe have gone to visit his sick grandma. The phone rang and Momo rushed to answer it.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Senpai......"

Momo recognize that voice very well. Actually he didn't expect to receive a call from him.

"Can I stay at your home for a night?"

"Eh?"

"Onegai?"

"But......Why?"

"Can you pick me up now? I'll tell you later."

Momo sighed.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Arigatou."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Momo guided Ryoma to his room and sat sat him on his bed.

"Let me handle this." He took the bag pack Ryoma was holding and put it on the floor.

"I'm leaving." Ryoma said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Momo stared at Ryoma with 'What-are-you-talking-about' look.

"I'm going to move to America."

Momo can't believe what he just heard, but he's sure that his ears was still normal.

"B-but, why?"

"Maybe I could heal my eyes there,plus,i must forget our painful memories." Ryoma said, forcing a smile.

Momo closed his eyes with his hand.

//I can't accept this.God,i've suffers enough for losing his love.Now,i even have to lose him.....//

"when will you leave?"

"Tuesday."

"Souka........"

Ryoma stood up, searching for his beloved senpai with his hand.Momo reached the hand and buried the small body in his warm hug.

"You won't forget me, will you?"

"........No I won't, I won't" Ryoma shook his head. He felt their hug grew stronger.

Momo hand caressed the small cheek, while his lips run a kiss gently from Ryoma's eyes down to his neck. The kiss turned wilder as it reached the smooth shoulder and made it up back to the lips.Ryoma's legs can't resist the passionate kiss that they lost their strength to stand still. the smaller boy felt his legs gave up and he slowly fell on his knees, but Momo quickly reacted. He caught the waist, preventing him from falling and keeping their lips connected, slowly but sure, they are falling on the floor. Just when Momo's hand was about to put off Ryoma's clothes, the boy stopped it.

"Not now, will you please wait until I come back?"

Momo stared at the boy's brown eyes deeply.

"You mean,you'll come back?"

"Yes...when my eyes healed."

"When?"

"I don't know.......Someday....."

Momo kissed his ear and whisper: "I'll wait.........until that day come."

"Promise me you won't change your heart or do 'this' with another people."

"I promise........I'll make sure you'll be the first and the last."

"I trust you...." he finally smiled, a smile from his heart.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A week has passed,Ryoma has left Japan, leaving all his friends.Momo became worst after he left. He rarely talked, he skipped practice and he even lost his appetite.

"Can you stop behaving like this?" Eiji grabbed his hand.Momo released the grab roughly.

"Mind your own business,senpai!" He turned and walked away.Eiji ran in front of him and blocked his way again.

"Momo!I don't want to see you like this!!"

But Momo replied coldly. "Senpai,please leave me alone."

"No! After Ryoma left, you felt like somebody else. Please return to the Momo that we know!"

Momo stared angrily at his senpai.

"Go away!!"

"NO!"

"Just mind your own business!"

"I care about you,Momo!"

"I don't need you to care about me!"

Eiji grabbed Momo's collar and pulled him until their lips met.

Momo was shocked that he needed several minutes to digest what had happened.

"Momo.....Gomen.....I knew you love Ryoma....but....but....I've been hiding my feeling towards you for a long time...please understand!"

"Therefore, I don't want to see you like this! The Momo that I want to see is someone who is always happy! not like this!" Eiji yelled.

Tears burst from his eyes.Eiji sobbed and wiped his tears roughly.

"Sorry senpai,I........."

Momo stopped,Eiji was hugging him. He could feel his shirt become wet.

"Daijobu......it's okay even if you only considered me as Ryoma's substitute."

Momo released the hug.

"Gomen....."

Momo walked away silently, leaving his senpai who was still wiping his tears.

The wind blow gently, like it's trying to comfort the red-haired boy's feeling. His tears continued falling on to the ground. He bit his lips, holding the pain inside him.

//Momo,I don't want to see you suffer........I really loves you......//

*TBC*

A/N: Haaaa......this is my favorites chapter !!Especially when Momo and Ryoma kissed!!Oh gosh!!So romanticccc!Thanks to my 'top quality' editor Mi^mi!!!

Btw,just for a little information, My story 'Romantic Beach' already ended. I just forget to write 'Owari' at there.Gomen! ^____^

Review ne??Don't forget to review!!Hee...hee.......and give me your comment whether you want Momo to be pair with Eiji or Ryoma.Okay?

*Thanks for reading* 


	5. When i get you alone

Disclaimer: *sigh* I'm getting tired writing this. You all know who they belong right?!

_**Special thanks: **_

whity and mi^mi,thanks a lot for being my editor again, this fic will never complete without you two.

Sakura_sleep:Thanks a lot! You're really a good senpai.

_Chapter 5 of The last Kiss_

Momo walked alone through the school corridor with hands in his pocket.

"Momooo!" a cheerful voice called him from afar.Momo turned his head.

"Ohayo Momo!" Eiji smiled widely.

"O...ohayo...." Momo turned away, trying to hide his blushing cheek.

// How can he still greet me like this after confessing his love?//

They walked together to the canteen.

"Nee....Momo...."

"Nanda?"

"Do you have time tomorrow?"

"Wh...what?" Momo sweat dropped. The sophomore's heart pounded faster.

//No.....it can't be......//

"I've two ticket to 'Obaasan Amusement Park' ( ^__^; that was weird,Eiji.I don't know that you like obaasan.)

"So?"

"Can we go together?" Eiji eyes turned to 'would-you-will-come-with-me-pleaseee?' mode.

"Ee....Ano...." Momo felt uneasy to refuse but he also felt guilty to Ryoma if he accept this date.

"Daijobu.....daijobu,I'm asking you out as a friend." Eiji said as if he knew what Momo is thinking.Still,Momo felt uneasy to accept.

"It's senpai's order!" Eiji winked and give a 'peace' sign to Momo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Momo moved his sweater to looked at his watch.Momo sighed.

//He's the most troublesome senpai I've ever met. Now, he made me wait 15 minutes for this stupid date.//

"Aaaahhhhh!!!Momo-chan~~!!!" Suddenly he heard Eiji shouted from afar (volume:60).This made Momo choked.

//He's embarrassing me! I can't believe my senpai is acting more childish than me...//

Lazily, the spiky-haired guy lifted his head. He saw Eiji was waving happily to him.

"SORRY I'M LA~~TE!!" Eiji shouted again and ran across the road, ignoring the cars that are passing. One of them almost hit him.Luckily, the driver was quick enough to step on the brake. The car stopped only a few inches from Eiji.

The driver got out of the car and yelled at Eiji: "Hey you stupid f**king asshole!Don't you see the traffic light was red?!"

Eiji put his hand in front of his face and bowed a several times.

"Gomen....gomen....."While his legs were carrying him to Momo's standing place.Momo smacked Eiji's head with his fist, making a loud 'BLETAK' sound.Eiji turned into his chibi mode with a lump appeared from his head.

"Itteee......." Eiji rubbed his lump.

"That's dangerous! Can't you take care of yourself? You'll give me more trouble if you died!" Momo scolded his senpai and walked into the amusement park.Eiji stared at Momo's back and smiled.

" At least you care about me." he whispered to himself.

Eiji ran ahead of Momo.

"What are we going to ride first?" Eiji asked as he took out the map of the amusement park from his pocket.

"How about roller coaster?" Eiji pointed to an extreme attraction.

"Aaa....senpai..."Momo tried to refuse, he hate that kind of stuff. It makes him feel dizzy just to look at it. But it's too late. When he realize, he already sitting in the roller coaster with Eiji beside him. Then he feel the roller coaster started to move.

//Oh God.............help me!//

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Momo 's hand grasped the sink tightly, he threw up.Eiji patted his back. It's the third time Momo vomit.

"Daijobu?Are you feeling better?"

"Uuurrrgghhh..............." Momo vomited again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Thanks" Momo said as Eiji gave him a wet tissue.

"Gomen,i don't know you hate that kind of stuff." Eiji bowed. He felt guilty to make Momo 'suffer' so much.

"Iie.......daijobu." Momo sat down on the bench,Eiji followed.

Momo still felt a little queasy. He's sweating a lot. Seeing this,Eiji took a tissue to wipe Momo's face.

Momo's eyes widened. It's the first time he got this near to Eiji.He could see Eiji's soft cheek with a little pink blush, which make him looked cutter.And,he must admit that his senpai is actually very adorable. He can smell the fresh scent from the red-haired boy's body, and the scent seem to 'erase' his sick feeling. He's feeling a lot better.Momo kept his head down, didn't dare to see Eiji's face.

Suddenly he realized that Eiji's hand has stopped wiping his face. Faintly, he felt Eiji's breath is drawing nearer. He brought his head up and was very surprised when he found that they're lips have met.

Momo stunned.

Eiji immediately pulled himself back after realizing what he has done. He didn't mean to do it, but Momo's lips seemed so perfect.

"Gomen......"Eiji murmured. Even though it was only a short kiss (a very short one) but he felt guilty.

"Un...."

They fell silent for a monet.

"I...I must go to the toilet." Momo ran away.

Momo closed the toilet door behind him and leaned his body against it. He closed his mouth with his hand. He's trembling. Suddenly,Ryoma's voice echoed in his mind: " _Promise me you won't change your heart."_

Slowly Momo fell on the floor.

//What have I done? I've promised him...............//

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Eiji sat on the bench, waiting for Momo.

//What took him so long?//

He felt nervous and finally decided to follow Momo to the toilet.

"Momo......." he called. "Are you here?"

No answer.

Eiji sighed and he went back to the bench where he waited for Momo.Maybe his kouhai has waited for him there.

The red hair was disappointed when he found nobody was there. He tried to think positively.

//Maybe he went to buy something.// he thought and decided to continue waiting.

One hour has passed and it's started to rain. The rain fall harder by every minute passed, but Momo hasn't come back.Eiji lifted his face, the blue eyes narrowed when the clear liquid poured his face.

=============Tomorrow morning====================

It's a bright Sunday for any other people it should be a happy day, but for Momo it's an ordinary day, another bad day, it has been always like this since Ryoma left. But somehow, today felt worse.

"Takeshi,your friend is here." his mother knocked the door, forcing the sleepy-guy to open the door. He was surprised to see the guy who was standing in front of him.

"Oishi-senpai?"

Oishi walked into the room.Momo closed the door.

"What happened? You come here this early." Momo yawned.

Oishi clenched his fist.

"How dare you asked like that?!" He flew his fist to Momo's face. It was so hard that Momo fell down.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Momo wiped his bleeding lips with his hand. He stunned, when he saw the Oishi-senpai in front him now. He had never expected the so called Mother of Seigaku Tennis Club would be this scary.

"You let Eiji waited for you under the rain for 3 hours?! What are you thinking?!"

"I...." Momo lose his words, he knew it's all his fault, he left Eiji without saying anything.

"He's having a fever right now! 39 Celsius!Do you want to make him die?!"

Momo eyes widened, he never expect Eiji will be this 'baka'.He thought that his senpai will go home after waiting for some time.

Oishi grabbed his collar and pushed him to the wall.

"Answer me, do you love him?!"

"Senpai.....I......."

"ANSWER ME,MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI!" (So scary............. o)

"No....I don't........"

"YOU FOOL!!Echizen won't come back! Even his eyes healed, can you guarantee he still love you?! Look at Eiji!He's the one who stay for you! He's the one who hurt the most when Echizen blind! HE LOVES YOU!"

"But senpai.....I love Ryoma........."

"I don't expect you to love him.............." Oishi released his grab. "I just............." Oishi kneeled down.

"Momo,i beg you! I'm not asking you to be his boyfriend, but please make him smile again! Make him happy! You're his happiness."

========================at Kikumaru's residence======================================

"Eiji,are you feeling better now?"

"Uumm.....arigatou Nee-san."

The brown haired woman nodded.

"Eiji,i can't believe you're so careless, you said you fell into the river while searching your toothpaste and caught a fever because of it? You are not lying, are you?"

"Hahahaha....mengo-mengo.But I'm not lying. It's true." Eiji tried to smile.

His sister sighed and patted his shoulder.

"At least you're getting better now."

Eiji sister walked out.

//_He must be mad of you. You kissed him like that! He loves Ochibi,you baka!He has rejected you before hasn't he?// _

Eiji knocked his head with his hand gently.

Then, his room's door opened slowly.

"Nee-san,I don't want to eat anymore." Eiji said as he turned his face. The big blue eyes widened, his cheek turned red, hands grabbing the blanket tightly.

"Mo....Momo?" he gasped.

_ To be continue...._

_A/N: He...I'm sorry for making Eiji a little bit annoying.But,I want to show that in this story no one was wrong in this story.It's not Momo's fault to enjoy the kiss, it's not Ryoma's fault, not Oishi's fault to for forcing Momo like that, It's not   
Eiji's fault if he want to get Momo's love.And it's not my fault for making it suck!I like Eiji the way he is._

_Please review .........................................................................._

_ Thanks for reading_


	6. Aquatic love

Disclaimer: Mine!!

Warning: Shounen-ai ^////^ yummy.

_Previous Chapter: _Momo came to visit Eiji who is sick.

_ Chapter 6 of "Last Kiss" _

_By:Cenz_

"Mo......Momo?"

Momo stared at the red-haired boy seriously and this make the boy felt uneasy.

"Ohayo....." Eiji tried to open a conversation.

"Ohayo." Momo replied without taking off his eyes from Eiji's.

They silent again.

finally Momo pulled a chair and sat beside Eiji.

"Are you feeling better now?" Momo asked.

"Aaa..........hai......daijobu daijobu!!I won't die because of this small fever!" 

"BAKA!!!!"

Eiji shocked.

"You said little fever?!38 degree?!SMALL?" Momo punched the wall beside him.Eiji was so scared that his body is trembling. He never saw his 'Happy-happy kouhai this angry before.

"Gomen........"Eiji kept his head down,Momo too. And they fell silent again.

"Doushite......."Momo murmured.

"e?"

"Doushite you wait for me?! Are you that stupid to realize that I won't came back? Come on sempai.....I knew you realized it didn't you?"

"Wakatteru.......wakatteru......"

"Then........doushite?" Momo lifted his head.

"I just want to wait.....i don't know why but....."Eiji stopped and sobbed.Momo lifted his sempai's face with his hand. He could see that his cute and adorable sempai is terribly broken.

"Momo.........I.........."

Momo hugged him tightly. So tight that Eiji could hear Momo's heart beat.

"I know......I know that feeling. I've been struggling with that feeling......."

"Ochibi.....?"

"Yes.....I don't know when will come back or even he won't......but...."

"You just want to wait...."Eiji cut.

"Aaa......"

//You must be suffering Momo......// Eiji closed his eyes.

"You're scared aren't you?" Eiji putted his hands on Momo's back.Momo kept silent but what Eiji said was true.Momo was scared that Ryoma will forget him and change his heart. The sophomore's shoulder trembled.

"Daijobu......just cry it out."

Momo hugged him tighter.

"Cry it out Momo.......You're bleeding.....don't kept it all alone."

Momo released his hug and faced his back to Eiji,he closed his mouth with his hand, trying to hold his tears.

"Don't hold it.....please Momo......cry it out....." Eiji said again as he hugged Momo from the back."I'm here for you..........."

Tears rolled from the violet eyes. He cried loudly, trying to let go all of the pain inside him. His heart seemed to hurt badly after Ryoma left.Eiji moved his body closer to Momo's and tightened his hug.

"I'm here.......for you...."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The sunset shined upon Eiji's room, making the room look warmer than usual.Eiji was sitting on the bed with Momo on his leg, hugging Eiji's waist. The smaller hand patted the spiky-haired man's hair.

"Feeling better.....?"

"un....." Momo closed his tired-of-crying eyes. He felt tired. not only physically but also his mentaly.

//I'm here for you//

Eiji's gentle sound echoed in his mind. He has always want to hear that words........from Ryoma.But it seem impossible.Momo got up and decided to leave.

"Arigatou sempai.....and sorry for disturbing you."

"Daijobu."Eiji smiled

Just when Momo was about to walked out the room,Eiji called him.

"Genkitene.....Momo-chan"

"Aaa........."Momo walked out.

"Genki......desuka?"Eiji smiled bitterly."Genki....Momo-chan...." And a clear liquid rolled.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I hate you Momo-sempai"

"What.....?" Momo's eyes widened.

"Just forget about me.....You're no match for me........forget Echizen Ryoma."

"Stop this stupid joke Echizen!!Do you know what you're talking about?"

Ryoma smiled coldly. "Joke,huh?" Ryoma turned his body, as he walked away Momo woke up and realized that it was just a dream. He's sweating a lot. He rubbed his forehead.

//dream...........what a bad dream......// he chuckled.

//_Ryoma won't come back! Can you guarantee that he won't change his heart?// _Oishi's sound suddenly 'slipped' to his mind.

//_Promise me you won't change your heart.// _Ryoma saddened face enter his confused mind.

//_I'm here for you.//_

"Dammit!!It's all stupid bullshit!!" Momo hit his bed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The front door bell rang and a middle-aged woman walked out to opened it.

"Hai?"

"Konichiwa.is Momo home?" a red-haired boy stood nervously making the middle aged woman chuckled.

"Momo is out."

"Souka....""Eiji sighed.

Surprised to see the disappointed face,Momo's mother have no choice but to tell him where her son go. She knew that Momo need privacy this time but something in her heart said that this cute shounen can help her son that somehow.........changed a lot.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Momo sat beside the lake, hugging his knee and his mind was wandering. This is favorite place, he always come here when he need some privacy since he was a kid. He was staring at a pencil in his hand, it's not an ordinary one for him. This is the pencil that Ryoma always lent him when he forgot to bring his pencil.Actually,Momo did it on purpose.

*_flashback*_

Momo was running through the school corridor to Ryoma's class.

"Echizen!Gomen,can I borrow your pencil?"

"Nanda yo Momo-sempai.You're such a careless person."

"Gomen" Momo laughed.

"Why don't you borrow it from your classmate?"

"Um....eto....that...ARGH!!Just lend me the pencil!"

Ryoma sighed, annoyed by his sempai's answer. He handed over the pencil.

"Arigatou!I'll walk you home today." Momo grinned.

*End of Flashback*

Momo's vision blurred because of his tears. He don't know how many times he has already cried since that cocky junior left.

"I'm such a crybaby! I supposed to be the 'seme'!!" He giggled as tears rolled

//Gomen Echizen.......I can't kept my promise....//

Momo stood up.Just when he threw the pencil to the lake,Eiji was running towards him. Believe me,Eiji saw everything, included that teary eyes.

"Mommoooo...!!!"

"Sempai?"

"What was that?"

"Pencil......"

"Huh?" Eiji lifted his eyebrow

"Ryoma gave me that before he left....."

"So it must be precious!"

"Yes it was.........but not now....I give up on him."

Eiji's heart bumped hardly. He supposed to be happy that Momo finally gave up on Ryoma but......Momo's eyes looked hurt when he said that. He believed that his 'Momo-chan' wasn't honest to himself and he hate that. The 'uke-boy' gritted his teeth.

And.............

He slapped the sophomore.

"If you love him why don't you just wait for him?! You're lying to yourself! Although it will take 3 years or more, so what?! You love him! You must believe him!!"

"What if it's..................never?"

Eiji shocked, he don't know that Momo was this broken.

"He said that he'll back if his eyes healed.............IF his eyes healed,sempai."

"What if he never come back........should I kept this pain....?" Momo leaned his forehead on Eiji's shoulder. The red-haired boy gulped, he don't know the answer.

Suddenly Eiji jumped into the lake, trying to get back the precious pencil.

"Stop it,sempai!!"

Eiji took a long breath before he dive in.

"Stop it please!!please.............please.......I don't want to be hurt again..."Momo kneeled.

Eiji succeed to get the pencil, but unfortunately he lost his breath after that. His hands and legs tried to 'lift' his body to the surface. But it's no use, he begun to lose his consciousness.

//Momo....// 

Just when he was about to fainted,Momo grabbed his hand and bring him to the surface.Eiji coughed hardly when Momo laid him on the grass.

"BAKA!!!" Momo yelled at him

"Gomen...." Eiji slowly stood up

"Don't give up so easily." he smiled as he handed the pencil

Momo fell silent for a while.

"Why......isn't it's better for you if I forget him......?"

"Yes......but you'll get worse." Eiji said in low voice. When Momo wanted to argue, the small body collapsed.

"Sempai?!" Momo rushed to catch him. The small body was warm, it seems that Eiji hasn't recovered from his fever.

"Baka....baka......!!You're such a moron! I don't deserve you!!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Eiji slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in a unfamiliar room. He was lying on a bed with a warm towel on his fore head.

"You've woke up?" a well-known voice asked

"Gomen.........."he murmured "I've been bothering you.." Eiji continued.

Momo pulled Eiji until the small weak body in his hug.Eiji blushed, he need time to digest this.

"Arigatou for loving me............" Momo tighten his hug on Eiji's waist. "When you've get well, we'll continue our date."

Eiji's blue eye widened.

"Date....?"

"Yes....date........."

"You can't call it date if we're not couple......."

"Yes we are......"

Eiji closed his eyes and replied the hug.

"Arigatou.......arigatou.........It's okay if you consider me as Ryoma substitute, I'm okay too if you intend to date with me until ochibi return."

"You're really a baka...........You both are different......Although the love for you haven't grow yet.....but I'm sure as the time goes by it will......Zettai......."

"Zettai............." Eiji whispered

//This is the way that I choose...........I'll try to love him........//

He kissed Eiji's forehead.

::TBC::

A/N: Hi!!It's me again!!^O^ Thanks for reading my story. Do you think that Momo is a bit too crybaby? *_* Well, I think he is!! @_@ What do you think about this chapter? Please review!!!I receive a little review for my story this time, are they sucks?? *_* anyway please review, if it suck, please tell me where it go wrong. I'll appreciate it.

_ *Thanks for reading*_


End file.
